


To Be Happy

by DownTheRabbitHole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownTheRabbitHole/pseuds/DownTheRabbitHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was something Stiles might never get used to but hoped he would get to see for the rest of his life; Derek Hale smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss, under 500 words

“Derek, please…just look at me.”

Stiles swallowed the whisper as the werewolf finally lifted up his head, unsure eyes meeting his. He knew Derek could hear his heart racing, he just needed to convince the older man that it wasn’t because he was afraid. He had every right to be, seeing as how he was currently pressed up against his bedroom wall trapped between both of Derek’s arms. Maybe a couple of years ago he would have been scared of being this close to claws and fangs and the anger that lived deep inside of Derek.

But he wasn’t afraid of him, especially not tonight.

Stiles licked his lips, noting the way Derek glanced down and then back up. He could see how tense the werewolf was, almost like he was struggling with the urge to step away from Stiles and the need to be closer.

Stiles lifted his hand, slowly enough so Derek could see the movement. He didn’t look away from Stiles’ face as the hand came closer. Derek breathed in sharply through his nose as Stiles cupped the back of his neck.

“You deserve to be happy, you know?”

Derek’s eyes widened and for a moment Stiles thought the other man was going to pull away when suddenly dry lips were pressed against his. It only took a second for Stiles to catch up and start kissing back, keeping one hand on Derek’s neck and the other gripping his shirt.

Derek’s hand carded through his hair before gripping it lightly as he deepened the kiss. Stiles moaned softly when he felt Derek start to press into him when suddenly the pressure was gone from his mouth. When Stiles opened his eyes he saw Derek’s wet lips slightly parted, his eyes narrowed in concern.

“Is this okay?”

Stiles felt a slight motion through his hair and realized what Derek was afraid of. Stiles gave him a playful smirk.

“It’s okay, big guy, I know you won’t get too rough with me. Besides, I kinda like it.” Stiles thought the wink was probably too much, until he noticed the way Derek’s mouth tilted up slightly in a small grin.

That was something Stiles might never get used to but hoped he would get to see for the rest of his life; Derek Hale smiling.

When Derek moved forward and pressed their mouths together once more, Stiles took the initiative to push his tongue against Derek’s lips, trying to prove to him just as he told him. That this was okay, he was okay; that this was what he wanted and Derek was okay for wanting it, too. Stiles felt a surge of relief as Derek didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and meet Stiles’ tongue with his own. The werewolf completely covered Stiles with his body now, one hand in his hair, the other on his hip. Eventually they pulled apart, breathless, foreheads pressed together.

“You deserve to be happy, too,” Derek murmured.

Stiles smiled.


End file.
